


Sunday Brunch

by Red (Redninja)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Zeus being a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redninja/pseuds/Red
Summary: Hades and Persephone enjoy a quiet morning at home...or try to.





	Sunday Brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/gifts).

Hades grumbled and rolled over onto his back, refusing to open his eyes. The dip of the mattress beside him disappeared and a soft yawn huffed into the dark room, but sleep’s embrace was yet warm and he desperately wanted more. He was too busy chasing that delightful dream again to hear the clacking of many paws or the soft tread of bare feet against the floor as he threw an arm over his face. 

The dream fled only ten minutes later when he felt soft lips on his neck and small arms encircling his torso. His voice was still husky from slumber as he turned his head slightly. “Where’d you go?”

“Fed the home defense squad,” Persephone was murmuring into his skin as she settled against him under the blanket. “Had to come back, you’re too warm.”

“Missed you,” he mumbled, grasping at her hands and pulling them against his chest. She stifled a giggle into his shoulder. 

“No you didn’t, lazy bones.”

Hades turned over in bed to face the love of his life, embracing her as she lay on her back and resting his head on her ample bosom. One hand stretched under a pillow, the other gently gripping her hip to pull her closer. Her hands reflexively went for his hair, massaging his scalp and lightly scratching his skin in the most soothing, slow pace. 

“I missed you being near me,” he said quietly, his long nose dragging up her chest until his lips reached the fluttering pulse in her neck. He paused there, his mouth barely grazing the vein. His hand at her hip slid up under the old t-shirt of his she loved wearing, a tender caress.

“You’re such a cuddle bug,” Persephone laughed softly, tangling her legs in his as he adjusted his position and got more comfortable.

“You love it,” he chuckled, deepening his kiss at her neck. She mewled faintly, the grip in his hair changing ever so subtly. Hades had a habit of waking up in her arms slowly, greeting each morning with rituals of adoration to his favorite goddess.

“I love _you_ ,” she said, heat spreading through her body as he began to suckle her in earnest, his teeth gently biting into her. He must have slept well.

Hades’ hand drifted up further, cupping her full breast in a firm squeeze. Flicking his thumb over her tightening nipple, he finally lifted his head to nip at her jawline and finally hover over trembling lips. “I love you so much. Good morning, sweetness.”

Persephone didn’t think she’d ever get over the absolute devotion her husband gave her. It was endearing, the way he simply had to touch her often and the excitable texts he’d send her throughout the day. She had complete power over him and he knew it. She had to use her powers for good he said once, after she tested his composure during a meeting. But today was Sunday. They could do whatever they wanted. 

And right now, staying in bed all day sounded pretty good. One hand stayed in his hair, massaging, while the other drifted down over his bare shoulder blades, dancing over his skin until she reached the waistband of his tightly filled boxers. Then she dragged her nails gently up his back as he shifted his weight over her. He shivered under her touch, already so weak to his wife’s ministrations.

“Wanna have breakfast in bed?” Hades asked wickedly, his voice straining with desire. His hands twisted at her shirt, slowly sliding it over her head before he claimed her lips in a deep, devouring kiss, negotiating her favorable response. He was really, _really _ good at arbitration.

“Yes please,” Persephone moaned after he released her mouth and began kissing down her body. “What were you thinking? Eggs? Granola?”

That red tint was flooding his eye color as his grin grew more feral. She was purposely being obtuse to push his buttons. “I was thinking strawberries. With lots and lots of cream.”

With that, he descended upon her flesh, pushing one breast into his mouth as his large hands moved over her body, seeming unsure of where he wanted to settle first. One finally slid under her to get a handful of the beautiful ass under the fabric of her panties, and the other came to rest on her other breast. His tongue was merciless and it made her writhe under him.

Persephone’s mouth hung open and a breathy sigh passed her lips as she reached to caress him. They’d been married a couple hundred years already and she was still so sensitive to his touch. In an effort to shift the power back in her favor, she wrapped her ankles behind his knees and rolled over until he was underneath. A look of excited shock flitted across his face before he recovered. 

“Oooh, what did you have in mind, then?” Hades waggled his eyebrows, his hands falling to her hips as she got comfortable. Persephone blew her short hair out of her face and made a point to roll her hips over his stiff member still confined under his boxers.

“Blueberries and whipped cream is my favorite dish, you know that,” she smiled, watching his eyes darken. She leaned in closer to him to nibble his earlobe, whispering her seduction. “I’m going to take my time eating. I want to savor the taste.”

Her tongue darted out behind his ear and Hades tried _very _ hard to hide his lust. He couldn’t hide his dick jumping under her though, and Persephone grinned as she continued down his body, gently grazing her teeth over his throat. Fingernails lightly traced the road map that were his scars, teeth playfully scraping at his nipples, plump lips pressing at his skin, she held her agonizing pace, watching as her husband relished everything.

“Oh sweetness, you spoil me,” Hades sighed, loving the evil smirk that played on her delicious lips. 

“Oh, can’t have blueberries spoiling, that’s a waste of good fruit,” she teased, gently removing his boxers. Hades rolled his hips to help as the fabric slid down his powerful thighs. His cock stood boldly at attention and she dragged a fingernail softly against the bulging vein, biting her lip to contain her lust when his eyes damn near rolled back into his head. 

“Hades I’m so hungry, and you look so good,” Persephone purred over the head of his penis, her hands massaging his shaft and balls before taking him in her mouth. 

Hades cursed under his breath and gripped the headboard. Persephone was the best lover he’d ever had, bar none. As a fertility goddess, she was so in tune with both of their desires and she made sure to chase his pleasure as often as he sought hers. Their lovemaking was so satisfying, and yet they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Her mouth sucked hard on him and nearly made him burst right then. “_Ffffuuuck_,"  he hissed. “And I wanted my strawberries!”

Persephone hummed a soft laugh with him still in her mouth, her eyes full of mischief and love. With a slow pop of her lips, she released him. “Even a king has to ask nicely.”

“_Please_,  may I have some strawberries?” Hades begged readily. Who was he to deny the Dread Queen, in her power? 

Her eyes darkened to a mesmerizing scarlet as she climbed back over him, turning so her plump curves were presented as if on a silver platter. Her knees were on either side of his hips and she licked her lips in anticipation as she took him back in her hand.

“Oooh, strawberry shortcake,” he murmured, tightly clutching the globes of her perfect ass.

Hades grabbed her underwear with urgency and ripped the fabric at the seams, pulling her toward him so he could suckle greedily at the nectar already gathered at her petals. The cycle of pleasure continued as she parted her lips and took his large cock in her mouth as deep as she could. She would lick and massage, he would drink and stroke. The tide of their intimacy ebbed and flowed in a practiced habit until Persephone had to release him to cry out her orgasm. Biting her lips she rode out the tremors before she reached for him again.

“Nope,” he growled, shifting quickly to kneel on the bed behind her, drawing her back to lean against his chest, positioning her over him carefully. “Never said I was done.”

Hades grabbed her hands, lacing his fingers through hers as he teased her soaking folds with the very head of his arousal. His teeth scuffed her ear as he whispered harshly.

“You’re so beautiful when we have sex. The sight of your ravished body just makes me that much harder.” He entered her shallowly to prove the point. Persephone couldn’t hold back the whimper when he wouldn’t let her sit on him fully.

“Not fair,” she whined. Hades chuckled, the deep laugh in his chest vibrating through them both as he withdrew a little. 

“King,” he reasoned petulantly. He loved it when she got a little frustrated in bed - it brought the queen in her out. She got authoritative and mouthy. One of her hands reached behind him and squeezed his ass cheeks to get him to push into her.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Persephone hissed back, loving his rough grip as he slammed into her pussy. Throwing her head back, she practically keened, reaching behind her with both arms around his neck. 

Hades toyed with her clit to stir her into a frenzied pace before cupping her breasts. He thrust into her hard, leaning over to bite into her shoulder. Her screaming as he fucked her made him even more inflamed. 

“Harder,” she commanded, another orgasm approaching. Hades grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her down to her hands and knees again, nearly withdrawing in order to sink in fully and brush at her core. Persephone tilted her hips up to get him to hit that one spot so good. So close…

"_Aidoneus_," she cried out, squeezing her walls around him to get him to ride the crest of pleasure with her. “Come on, come with me!”

Hades shuddered, throwing his head back, nearly shouting as she clenched around him while he spilled his seed within her. He pumped slower, a few more thrusts as he gripped her perfect backside. Gently, he pulled her toward him as he fell back into the pillows, sweat and sex mingling as a heady perfume between them. 

Persephone pulled herself off him and laid at his side, peppering his face with soft kisses and pulling him into a sweet embrace. He nuzzled her, whispering sweet nothings as they came down off their lover’s high. 

“How was breakfast?” his wife asked with a wry smile.

“Freshest strawberries ever. So juicy,” Hades chuckled. “I love having breakfast in bed.”

“Mmmm,” Persephone sighed into a kiss. “We do it so often, hope you don’t get bored.”

Before Hades could reassure her, his phone buzzed, and he groaned sullenly. “Can’t even enjoy my time off!”

Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed the phone and answered it before even looking to see the caller id. “What,” he groused, irritated for irritation’s sake.

“Well, _that's_ no way to say good morning to your brother,” an insufferable prick responded in a much too chipper tone. “You set for brunch yet?”

“**NO** , I’m not set for brunch! I never said I’d come anyway, Zeus!”

“But it’s tradition! Happens every week! Family brunch is--”

“Family brunch is stupid, and so is your face!” Hades frowned. He was very tired of being yanked about on Zeus’ chain, as if his sovereignty and autonomy didn’t matter.

Persephone embraced him closer, caressing his chest softly. Hades often vented about his infuriating brother and his demands. Zeus paused on the other end, trying to process his big brother’s impudence. Before he could work up into a tirade, Persephone took the phone. 

“Good morning, Zeus,” she said evenly. The King of the Gods was thoroughly distracted from his tantrum.

“Oh, Persephone! I didn’t know you were back from the Mortal Realm!”

“Yeah, just got in last night,” she lied smoothly. Hades quirked an eyebrow. Zeus wasn’t aware of the goings on between any of the realms if he didn’t remember seeing the Queen of the Underworld in a meeting just last week. Figures.

“I’d uh...I’d like to borrow my brother for the morning if you don’t mind,” Zeus wheedled. “Gotta catch up with the boys, you know.”

“Actually, I do mind,” Persephone replied a little sharply. “You can have him when I’m done, in a couple thousand years.”

Hanging up on the Olympian King, she tossed the phone back onto the nightstand as she climbed over her husband to sit on his stomach. Hades did not ignore that her eyes were still ruby bright, a promise of impish passion upon her tongue as she claimed his mouth with a fervent kiss. His hands danced up her smooth back, feeling her waver when he took hold of her tongue and pulled slowly. The way she moaned caused his loins to stir again.

“Wanna actually have some breakfast?” Hades asked, a sardonic grin on his handsome face. 

Persephone’s throaty laugh was his favorite song. “Only if you put me on the table and eat it off my body.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For daalex, because I love you. *innocent grin*
> 
> Also thank you for letting me have the privilege of reading your works before they're public, even if it's a beta. :D


End file.
